


All The Time (Party Time)

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami Zayn is thrilled to win a match against Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel. His tag-team partner Adam Rose invites him to celebrate aboard the Exotic Express, Sami finds out just how much fun he can have with a like-minded partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time (Party Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the August 7th 2014 NXT episode when Sami Zayn and Adam Rose beat Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel in a tag-team match.

 

 

Sami wasn't surprised when he got swept up amongst the Rosebuds as he and Adam Rose headed backstage post-victory. The Rosebuds were very enthusiastic and they were always so happy. Despite spending most of the match beaten down, Adam was smiling and already talking about a party.

 

“You're invited of course, Sami.”

 

Sami smiled because Adam invited pretty much everyone to his parties, Sami didn't know how Adam afforded it but then Adam also somehow afforded a vacation home in the Bahamas so he clearly had a lot of money squirreled away somewhere. In the wrestling business, unless you were consistently featuring in main events, making decent money was often a problem. Adam clearly had that all sewn up. That was more than admirable, Adam clearly knew what he was doing, nursing an impressive winning streak and looking after his money well, able to bus his Rosebuds from city to city as well as frequently host parties. Sami liked that about Adam and after their victory, especially since it'd been over Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel, Sami was seriously in the mood for partying, especially with Adam. Oh yes, Kidd and Gabriel had said that no one liked Sami, that they were obviously superior to him in every way, but Sami, and Adam, had proved them wrong. It'd been a great night so far.

 

Sami bounced up on his toes, matching how the Rosebuds were making their way towards the nearest exit, no doubt to where the Exotic Express was parked. Adam was pulling his hair-tie out and looking expectantly towards Sami. His smile was broad despite how exhausted he clearly was, it was a very nice smile. Sami nodded.

 

“I'm not going to say no to a party, especially after a victory like that.”

 

Adam lifted a hand and the Rosebuds cheered, spilling out of the arena and towards the Exotic Express. Sami dropped back to walk with Adam because he liked Adam's company, he liked Adam. Adam had retied his hair and was now gesturing at a Rosebud who nodded eagerly, peeling away from the group and oddly heading right back into the arena. Adam patted Sami on the back.

 

“There's showers on the bus and your bags are still inside, aren't they? Well, those lemons Kidd and Gabriel are probably plotting away right now and if say they went looking for you and found your bags, that would be a problem, so we're cutting them off.”

 

Huh. Sami had totally forgotten about his bags, which said a lot seeing as working on the indie scene had taught him that you should always keep an eye on your belongings because you never knew who might be on the card and what they might do. Politics sucked at every level, as did the hazing. Kidd and Gabriel would definitely have something nastier in mind than hazing if they found Sami's bags. It was good of Adam to think of him like that. It was just something else that elevated Adam in Sami's mind.

 

“Good thinking, thanks man.”

 

“No problem, come on, it's party time!”

 

The Rosebuds cheered again and once Sami got to the bus, the Rosebud who'd gone back into the arena arrived with his bags. She smiled happily when he thanked her and bumped her hip against his. Adam directed Sami to the back of the bus where there was a spare room for him to dump his things in. Sami was about to ask where the showers were when he heard a really loud knocking sound against the side of the bus. The Rosebuds looked around and the bunny's nose twitched. Adam frowned.

 

“There's always one lemon who tries to spoil everything.”

 

Sami was about to ask when he heard a very familiar voice, “You can't hide in this tin can forever, Rose!”

 

“You and Zayn didn't deserve to win and you know it.”

 

That was Gabriel and the first voice had been Kidd. Sami's eyebrows shot up, Adam shook his head, patting Sami's arm, before raising his voice towards the front of the bus.

 

“We're ready, Marv. Let's go!”

 

There were a couple of outraged noises that were then drowned out by the crunch of tires on concrete; the Exotic Express was leaving. The Rosebuds cheered and somebody turned the music up. A redheaded girl almost bursting out of her green sequined dress appeared beside Adam.

 

“The doors are done, Adam.”

 

“Thanks, Amelia. Great work. Pour yourself a drink and get the hippos out!”

 

She smiled, bobbed a nod at Sami, and disappeared. Sami turned to Adam who was now holding a couple of cocktail glasses, where had he gotten those from? Had Amelia brought them with her without Sami noticing? Or maybe cocktail glasses just appeared around Adam Rose, party host extraordinaire. Anything was possible around Adam, Sami liked that. Adam held a glass out, Sami wrapped his fingers around its stem. Of course there was a cocktail umbrella in it, Adam took his out – it was bright red – and tucked it behind his own left ear. It actually suited him. Sam tried doing the same with his but the umbrella just tumbled to the floor after a second or two.

 

“Oh, well, I clearly don't have the hair for it,” Sami laughed, taking a swig from his glass.

 

The cocktail tasted strong but very good, fruity. It was definitely a flavor he liked and he didn't usually like cocktails, how had Adam known what he'd like? Sami was concentrating on the taste so much that he almost missed the brush of Adam's fingers through his hair.

 

“Your hair's great, I love the color,” Adam told him.

 

That was a compliment and probably flirting too. From what Sami had seen and heard, that was Adam's thing. Some of the Rosebuds were Adam's exes and there didn't seem to be any hurt or bitter feelings there. And now Adam was flirting with Sami; his fingers were lingering down Sami's face and Sami didn't mind or move away because it felt good, he really liked it because he'd noticed Adam before tonight. And he hadn't just noticed the loud partying, the constant suckers and carefree behavior, the stuff that everyone saw, he'd also noticed the very nice body that Adam sported without shame, the way that Adam took care of his Rosebuds and how Adam's lively personality fitted pretty neatly alongside Sami's. He'd  noticed that there  were a lot of good things to notice about Adam. So this flirting was definitely making a good night even better.

 

Adam was licking his lips now as he put the glass down. Sami mirrored him, something in his chest curling and seriously heating up because Adam was still touching him. It was really nice to be appreciated, especially by Adam. Adam hummed along to the music, Sami could hear some feet stomping and people jumping and laughing and cheering. Everyone was having fun and he really needed a shower but Adam was touching him and sort of tilting his head like he was liking what he saw. Sami was liking what he saw too, absolutely.

 

Adam drew closer, tossing his hair over his shoulder before swooping in for a long lingering kiss. Sami immediately wrapped an arm around Adam's neck. Adam's tongue danced across Sami's lips and his hand dropped to cup Sami's ass. Sami could really dig that. They were both still sweaty and disgusting but Adam clearly didn't care and frankly Sami didn't either. Adam tasted like cherries and sugar. It should have been way too sweet but it actually tasted really good. Maybe because it was Adam's mouth and sugar suited it.

 

The kiss ended and Adam cocked his hip, “So you and the champ aren't exclusive then.”

 

Sami blinked, trying to make sense of that left-field statement. Did Adam mean Adrian? Wow. Did people actually think that? Because that explained some of the cryptic comments Sami had heard backstage and the particularly bizarre phone call that he'd recently received from Tijuana.

 

“Adrian's got somebody else in mind,” Sami told Adam, because the object of Adrian's affection was Adrian's business only.

 

Adam shrugged companionably, “And they're very welcome here too.”

 

Sami smiled, his arm still wrapped around Adam's neck. Adam seemed comfortable with it there and Sami kind of really liked the way it looked and felt. “You're all about inclusivity, aren't you?”

 

Adam's grin was back and he kissed Sam's smile with easy enthusiasm and the sort of skill that made Sami's interest really obvious thanks to his wrestling gear. Adam hummed his approval, his free hand slipping down to palm the hard length currently nudging against his thigh. Sami gasped and gripped Adam tighter.

 

“C'mon, the shower's big enough for two,” Adam revealed, purposefully tangling his fingers with Sami's.

 

Sami shook his head, laughing to himself. Had Adam had this planned from the moment he'd heard that Sami needed a tag-team partner? Or was he just enjoying the opportunity that a win had afforded him? Sami didn't think he actually minded either way.

 

The bathroom wasn't exactly spacious but Adam hadn't been lying about the size of the shower – there really was enough room for two in there. Good to know what Adam's priorities when designing a party bus – hygiene and cocktails.

 

Under the shower's powerful spray, Sami got clean, scrubbed Adam's back and watched the water plaster Adam's hair down and dew his long pretty eyelashes. Adam repaid the favor by giving Sami a blowjob that could only be described as amazing, apparently those suckers were good for more than just flavor. Sami gulped in steamy air, real shaky on his legs following that, his hand reaching for Adam's cock because he was never the kind of selfish dick that didn't reciprocate and because he really wanted to see what Adam looked like falling apart. The answer was even more gorgeous, wow. Afterward Adam leaned heavily against Sami, sloppily kissing him, water falling between their lips.

 

Eventually they toweled off and Sami retrieved his jeans and t-shirt. He dressed and sent Adrian a text message detailing his whereabouts, watching Adam slip on his leather pants and vest. The music was still loud and Adam was now smiling at his own cellphone.

 

“How do you feel about pizza? We're calling ahead for dinner.”

 

Mmm, food sounded great. “I could definitely eat.”

 

“And drink I hope, we've got some wildberry vodka coolers that I think you'll really like.”

 

Adam tangled his fingers with Sami's and led him out into the bus' communal area, the part that Sami hadn't paid much attention to before. There was a dance floor lit up with strobe lights and a well-stocked bar – a guy wearing a poncho and sombrero was manning it, he looked like he was having a good time. There was a game of Hungry Hungry Hippos going on in one corner, a very enthusiastic cluster of Rosebuds cheering the players on, and a couple of other people were playing some sort of card game while others were limboing or dancing. Some of the Rosebuds greeted Sami cheerfully and a few of them kissed him on the cheek. It all felt very genial and welcoming like he was part of the scene already, it felt genuine too. Sometimes it was really hard to find that in wrestling, people who just wanted to have a good time and also wanted you to have one too without any hidden agendas. The Exotic Express felt like a really awesome oasis, like somewhere that Sami wanted to spend a lot more time.

 

Adam slid a hand into his vest and produced a fistful of suckers. His other hand was still intertwined with Sami's, which made Sami both feel good and smile widely. Adam managed to unwrap a sucker one-handed, of course he did, he must have had loads of practice.

 

Sami kept on watching Adam. It was difficult to tear his gaze away because Adam sort of sparkled, he clearly loved being the ultimate party host, making sure that everyone was having a good time. It looked good on him. Sami felt his pocket buzz and checked his phone, Adrian had sent a knowing message back but had told Sami that he could be persuaded to come on board the bus, what beers were on tap?

 

Sami lifted his gaze to ask and found that Adam was holding out a purple sucker. Adam's eyes shone under the lights, or maybe it wasn't the lights at all. His mouth twisted playfully and his thumb rubbed against Sami's palm like a really awesome invitation. Sami grinned and closed his mouth around the sucker. They'd won tonight, Kidd and Gabriel had been left in the dust, and it was still party time with Adam Rose. After his introduction to life on-board the Exotic Express, Sami was really looking forward to finding out what happened next.

 

_-the end_


End file.
